


Te Revoir

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Après la "Civil War" qui les a opposés, Tony et Steve décident de se revoir... /Stony, M pour suite à venir, Post-CW/





	1. Chapter 1

Tony n'arrêtait pas, chaque nuit, de se retourner dans son lit, encore et encore, inlassablement. Il y avait bien un moment où cette situation devenait épuisante, si bien que ses paupières, plus lourdes que jamais, finissaient par se fermer en un geste automatique. 

Steve l'avait rappelé, il y avait alors une semaine. En vérité, le petit portable avait sonné sur son bureau et Tony, silencieux et immobile sur le pas de la porte, n'avait rien fait de plus que de l'observer. 

Répond. Répond, semblait lui susurrer l'appareil quelque peu désuet. Tony avait lourdement soupiré et refermé la porte derrière lui. Comme si Peter ne faisait pas assez de conneries en ce moment ! Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs lui rendre visite assez souvent après ses cours. 

Et, un autre beau jour, Tony se trouvait dans son atelier, en pleine confection d'un autre costume puis...Le portable à nouveau à sonner. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il s'en empara. Il avala difficilement sa salive, puis, soudainement, décrocha. Il y eut ce genre de silence, vous savez. Pas gênant, ni intrusif. Plutôt éloquent, évocateur, parlant. 

« Tony, » finit par se dire Steve, engageant ainsi la conversation. Il lui semblait que l'homme avait la voix légèrement cassée, et fatiguée. 

Tony imagina pendant un instant Steve, se retournant dans tous les sens dans son lit, tout comme lui. Puis il secoua la tête, se rendant compte à quel point il pouvait être idiot. Pour le moment, il avait décidé de se terrer dans un mutisme qu'il s'était découvert récemment. 

« Tu n'as pas à me parler si tu n'en as pas envie, et je te comprends totalement, Tony. Je me disais que peut être, nous pourrions nous revoir. Pour discuter, ou juste...J'ai très envie de te revoir, Tony. »

A chaque fois que Steve prononçait son prénom ainsi, Tony se sentait prêt à dire « oui » à n'importe quoi. Surtout à Steve. Quand il repensait aux choses qui s'étaient passées, aux mots échangés et à cette fois où Steve l'avait embrassé avant de se reprendre en rougissant. Tony sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le revoir ! 

« Oui... » souffla-t-il doucement, et un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Steve exprima son agréable surprise par d'autres « Tony » murmuré à son oreille puis ils raccrochèrent après avoir échangé quelques mots -ceux ci incluaient notamment un lieu, une date, une heure. 

Tony s'allongea ce soir là dans son lit avec ces seules paroles sur les lèvres:Te revoir dans deux jours et quinze heures.

Comment allait-il survivre d'ici là ?

…

Le Jour J. Tony était partagé entre insoutenable et affreusement retenu. Il ne fallait pas être naïf, Steve avait changé et était dorénavant du côté de Bucky, de la trahison. Peut être les deux hommes partageaient-ils plus qu'une simple amitié ? Bizarrement, Tony ne pouvait l'envisager. 

Bucky-avait-tué-ses-parents-bordel ! Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait l'envisager. Tony se mit à paniquer en pensant que Le Soldat De l'Hiver pourrait lui reprendre son Steve, à présent. Tant qu'on est en plein dans le registre du sang, des larmes, de la souffrance et de la peine, autant y séjourner un peu plus. 

Et donc, Tony. Prêt, pas prêt ? Lui même l'ignorait. Mais c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il monta dans son jet privé, en direction de Brighton, l'hôtel « Una », au Regency Square, non loin de la mer si belle des côtes anglaises, était un endroit très agréable. Tony y appréciait son luxe particulier et sourit en pensant à Steve choisissant cet hôtel, car il savait que cela allait particulièrement plaire à Tony. Steve avait réservé la chambre au nom de Steven Carter(surtout une façon de ne pas se faire reconnaître). 

Tony arriva donc en premier et déambula dans la suite, déposant ses affaires au fur et à mesure des pièces. L'Iron Man s'était habillé de façon très décontracté, jean, t-shirt et veste en cuir. Tony déboucha du couloir et pénétra ainsi dans une salle de bain somptueuse au milieu de laquelle trônait une superbe baignoire sur pieds, d'un blanc impeccable. Tony sourit tristement sous l'ironie;un endroit aussi parfait pour deux êtres si imparfaits et si déchirés. 

Le milliardaire consulta sa montre, se rendant ainsi compte qu'il restait une bonne heure avant que Steve n'arrive. Ainsi, décida-t-il de se faire couler un bain. Il se débarrassa lentement de ses vêtements, les bouts de tissus tombèrent sans bruit à ses pieds, puis, une fois entièrement nu, se glissa dans l'eau chaude. La salle de bain avec une large baie vitrée sur le côté, donnait vue sur une vaste étendue d'arbre en fleurs, et, au loin, la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Combien de temps Tony resta ainsi, à fixer l'eau, les arbres, le monde extérieur ? Longtemps, très longtemps. 

A vrai dire, tellement longtemps qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que Steve, silencieux et immobile sur le pas de la porte, l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, avec un grand sourire. 

…

A suivre.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sentait sa présence, mais n'avait toujours pas bougé. Dans sa vision périphérique, la silhouette plus ou moins mal dessinée de Steve se tenait là, immobile, l'observant tranquillement. Et Tony était nu dans une baignoire, si ça ce n'était pas une façon particulière de se retrouver. Certes, les deux hommes s'étaient déjà vu nus -pas pour affaire de sexe, cela dit- mais tout de même. Tony avala difficilement sa salive, complètement incapable de savoir s'il devait ou non dire quelque chose. 

Finalement, ce fut Steve qui s'approcha. Tony entendit un froissement significatif, signe que Steve était soit en train de ramasser les vêtements de Tony, soit en train de retirer les siens. Tony ne savait pas ce qui le tentait le plus, mais il devait avouer que si Steve se déshabillait, il se sentirait déjà moins seul, si nu dans une telle situation. La baignoire dans laquelle il était assis était grande, disposant de la place pour deux personnes, voir plus, beaucoup plus. Tony distingua enfin correctement la silhouette de Steve dans son champ de vision, et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme au corps musclé qui se déshabillait et qui finit par le rejoindre dans l'eau encore chaude. 

Lorsque Steve se retrouva assis en face de lui, Tony sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, préférant cette option au mal qu'il avait à vaincre des larmes récurrentes. Ils restèrent silencieux, encore et encore, comme si ce bain partagé ensemble leur permettait de tout mettre à plat. 

Puis, Steve brisa le silence : 

« Merci, Tony. »

Ses doigts se mirent à caresser le poignet du playboy qui reposait sur le bord de la baignoire, nonchalamment. Tony ne le repoussa pas et ses yeux observaient le mouvement presque hypnotique des doigts de Steve sur son poignet. Il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose...

« Tu m'as manqué, » 

Les gestes de Steve se stoppèrent et il s'immobilisa. Tony craqua et sentit les larmes couler lentement sur ses joues. Tant pis si cela n'était pas digne d'un super-héros et s'il s'était promis de ne pas craquer devant lui. Tant pis si sa profonde tristesse prenait le pas sur la colère qu'il avait tellement ressentie. Tant pis s'il l'aimait comme un fou alors qu'il l'avait tant détesté pendant des mois. 

« Où...Où étais-tu ? Je...Tu m'as manqué. » répéta Tony en bégayant, se trouvant certes totalement idiot mais qu'importe. Il avait eu mal et, encore, la souffrance le faisait tellement grimacer en y repensant. 

Les sourcils de Steve étaient froncés, ses joues creusées par l'anxiété. Aussitôt Tony eut-il prononcé ces mots que Steve se pencha vers lui pour caresser sa joue. 

« Je regrette tellement, Tony. Si tu savais, je regrette. Mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, tu le sais ? Tu m'as manqué énormément, à moi aussi. Mais c'est trop tard. »

Cette phrase, qui sonnait comme la fin, Tony ne pouvait pas la supporter. Il sourit tristement et se laissa glisser un peu plus dans l'eau, sous l’œil attentif de Steve. 

« Tony... » commença le super soldat en le voyant disparaître sous l'eau. 

Cet instant pendant lequel Tony se retrouva totalement immergé sous l'eau lui fit un bien fou. Ainsi, il put réfléchir sans subir le regard partagé de Steve. Il y lisait certes de l'amour, mais aussi de la pitié. Et Tony, détestait cette pitié. Lorsqu'il émergea de sous la surface, Tony se rapprocha de Steve, si bien qu'il se retrouvèrent dans une étreinte étroite. En effet, Tony avait le dos collé au torse de Steve, la tête coincée dans son cou, les jambes emmêlées en un bazar sous l'eau. 

« Comment va Bucky ? » demanda sincèrement Tony. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois. La dernière de toute. Lorsqu'il avait confisqué le bouclier à Steve, mais aussi lorsqu'il avait carrément arraché le bras métallique de Barnes, le rendant ainsi manchot d'un côté. Il en avait retiré beaucoup de plaisir, certes, mais cela faisait souffrir Steve, à en juger par la mine qu'il affichait par rapport à cette question. 

Il soupira. « Bien. Tony, ne parlons de personne d'autres que nous, aujourd'hui, d'accord ? »

Tony eut un raté au « nous ». Il se retourna légèrement et s'obligea de ne pas flancher lorsque la main de Steve glissa dans son dos. Tony remarqua même les yeux de Steve glisser sur son corps nu et il sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Merde, il faisait soudainement bien trop chaud dans cette baignoire. 

« Je, bien. ». Tony se tut un instant avant de reprendre, comme si de rien n'était, « Quoi de neuf ? ». 

Steve s'esclaffa légèrement, et Tony fit de même. Mais la réponse ne fut pas celle attendue. Au lieu d'évoquer des nuits agitées, des pensées douloureuses et des journées interminables, Steve déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Ce dernier fut tout à fait réceptif et se retourna entièrement, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur les genoux de Steve. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos mouillé de Tony pour le coller entièrement à son corps. 

« Je croyais, hum, que tu voulais parler, » marmonna rapidement Tony sur ses lèvres, avant de laisser Steve avoir accès à son cou. Bon sang, c'était teeellement bon. 

« Ici ou dans le lit ? » demanda plutôt Steve, en évitant la remarque de son futur amant. 

Tony sentit un sourire naître à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Pourquoi s’embarrasser à parler, se discuter, dans ce cas ? 

…

Tony rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le plafond de la luxueuse chambre. Une des fenêtres était ouverte, si bien qu'une légèrement brise caressait sa peau. Un draps les recouvrait tous les deux, étroitement enlacés dessous. Steve dormait encore. En même temps, après avoir baisé trois fois intensément. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il y avait l'ouverture de la salle de bain et les traces d'eau laissées au sol avaient maintenant disparu. 

« Steve... » souffla Tony en le regardant. Il grimaça en bougeant légèrement. Steve n'y avait pas été de main morte et, eh bien, était tout de même imposant. 

Le visage du Captain était si paisible. Tony avait lui aussi si bien dormi. Enfin...

Mais Tony ignorait pourquoi, il sentait que ce calme n'annonçait rien de bon. Alors Tony ramassa ses affaires et, après avoir déposé un mot sur l'oreiller, quitta la chambre sans un bruit. 

…

A suivre.

…


	3. Chapter 3

« Bon sang, tu n'as jamais école, toi ? » s'énerva Tony, en sortant de la salle de bain et en découvrant Peter assis sur le canapé, un casque sur les oreilles. 

Pas besoin de s'interroger, Tony savait très bien comment l'adolescent était entré. La fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur le balcon était assez probante. Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas la façon la plus discrète d'entrer. 

« Si. Mais j'avais un prof absent. Comment ça va ? » demanda l'homme araignée en déposant son sac par terre après avoir fourré son casque à l'intérieur. 

Tony haussa les épaules. C'est vrai, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Steve n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, et ça faisait déjà une semaine. Peut être que l'homme avait baissé les bras, voyant que, malgré tout, Tony n'était pas prêt. Certes, quitter le lit avant son réveil avait été lâche, mais la façon d'éviter la conversation par le sexe n'avait pas été plus brave venant de Steve, cela dit. 

« Tu avais besoin de quelque chose, sinon ? Ton costume a un problème ? » marmonna Tony, bougon aujourd'hui, comme depuis une semaine cela dit. Peter l'avait remarqué, comme il était venu le voir tous les jours. 

L'air de l'ado devint plus sérieux. Il se retourna à nouveau vers son sac et en sortit une petite boîte bleu roi empaquetée avec un beau ruban d'or. Tony la saisit, sourcils froncés. Peter resta silencieux, avant de finalement dire : 

« C'est Steve. Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours...Il m'a donné ceci. J'ai hésité longuement avant de vous la donner je...Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient, mais... »

Peter se perdit dans les mots. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Tony eut une drôle de sensation lorsqu'il imagina Steve à New York, marchant dans les rues, habillé en civil, avec une mission précise. Bon sang, il lui manquait tellement. Tony se sentit un peu coupable d'embarquer Peter là dedans. 

« Merci, » dit-il, simplement. 

Ils discutèrent ensuite de la vie de tous les jours, des cours de Peter, des missions spéciales, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne doive finalement s'en aller, sinon sa tante allait s'inquiéter. Une fois que le lycéen avait quitté l'endroit, Tony s'installa à table et resta un long moment à fixer la boîte. Devait-il vraiment l'ouvrir ? Que pouvait-elle contenir après tout ? Ils n'avaient même pas réussi à avoir une conversation normale, alors qu'est-ce que Steve pouvait-il bien vouloir ? Comme ne pouvait plus supporter le suspens, il saisit la boîte, en arracha carrément le couvercle et...

Ses yeux fixèrent la clé qui reposait sur un petit coussin molletonné. Qu'est-ce que... ? Sous celle ci, sur un petit papier légèrement chiffonné, étaient inscrits les mots suivants : 

80 Pacific Street, Brooklyn, New York. 

Tony attrapa hâtivement ses clés de voiture et roulait déjà en direction du 80 Pacific Street dans le quartier Brooklyn. La rue était incroyablement calme, mais se situait juste derrière l'Atlantic Avenue si bien que les bruits de la ville retentissaient malgré tout en fond. L'adresse en question était un grand immeuble en pierre rouge foncé, plutôt élégant, mais imposant. Tony y pénétra avec la clé de résident et ne tarda pas à trouver la porte de l'appartement de Steve. Si l'immeuble pouvait paraître vieillot vu de l'extérieur, il était cependant très bien rénové à l'intérieur. Il s'en dégageait un confort particulier et même une bonne sensation de chez soi. 

Lorsque Tony se retrouva devant la porte, il se mit à hésiter pendant de longues minutes. Que faisait-il ici, au juste ? Steve regrettait certainement de ne pas avoir réussi à avoir une conversation, et voulait sûrement mettre les choses au clair. Après tout, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas évoqué la guerre civile les ayant opposés. 

Alors Tony toqua. Un peu moins d'une minute après les coups portés à la porte, Steve ouvrit, un grand sourire sur le visage. Bon, apparemment il ne lui en voulait pas. Steve se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'inviter à entrer comme si de rien n'était. Tony avala difficilement sa salive et détailla le petit appartement dans lequel vivait Captain America. C'était plutôt bien agencé, lumineux et rangé. 

« Assieds toi, Tony, » murmura Steve en lui désignant le salon. 

Tony obéit silencieusement, observant Steve s'activer dans la cuisine par la porte. Il versait du café dans deux tasses et revenait après s'être assuré qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Le silence dans la pièce était écrasant, et Tony s'ébouillanta à la première gorgée. Steve lâcha sa tasse et prit la mâchoire de Tony en coupe. 

« Ca va ? Désolé je n'aurais pas dû- »

« Bordel. Ca suffit ! » le repoussa Tony, en ayant soudainement assez de toute cette comédie. Steve haussa un sourcil interrogatif. 

« Pardon ? »

« J'en ai marre. C'est bon, ok ? Je suis en colère contre toi. Tu m'as laissé, tu nous as tous laissés pour aller protéger ton putain de psychopathe de meilleur ami ! D'ailleurs tu as disparu on ne sait où. Fury n'a même pas réussi à te trouver avec ces putains de trucs technologiques, moi non plus. J'en ai assez Steve. Je ne peux pas passer au dessus du fait que tu aies préféré le protéger au lieu de nous conserver, nous. »

Tony avait lâché cela d'une traite, et pour appuyer son soulagement, il soupira lourdement. 

Steve avait l'air légèrement meurtri, mâchoire serrée mais ne bougea pas. 

« Je veux que l'on oublie le passé. Bucky ne...Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour lui, et je suis parti parce que j'avais des priorités- »

« Je comprends bien, merci ! » s'énerva Tony en se levant dans son élan. 

Steve se leva à son tour. « Non. Tu ne comprends pas, Tony je...J'ai commis une grave erreur pendant cette « guerre » et je ne peux pas l'effacer. Je peux néanmoins essayer de l'effacer. »

L'homme était incroyablement sincère, et ça se voyait. Tony se sentit pendant un instant coupable puis repensa aux mensonges, à la trahison, à la douleur...

« Tu savais pour le meurtre de mes parents et...tu ne me l'as jamais dit alors que nous... » il sentit sa voix se briser sur la fin de la phrase, si bien qu'il jugea bon de se taire pour ne pas traduire sa faiblesse. 

Steve posa ses yeux sur un point éloigné. « Je ne suis pas désolé pour cela, Tony. Je ne voulais pas te blesser en te rappelant un souvenir douloureux et je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir soutenu Bucky, parce que ce n'est pas lui qui les a tués, mais- »

« ASSEZ ! » s'écria Tony. 

Il retomba mollement dans le canapé, laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Merde, toute cette histoire l'avait tellement broyé. Steve se rassit près de lui. 

« Tu...TU N'AS PAS ETE LA POUR MOI LORSQUE J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI ! J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI ! J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI ! » répéta Tony en frappant le torse de Steve avec ses poings. « Je te déteste ! Je te... » il lâcha un énorme sanglot avant de déclarer : « et je t'aime tellement. »

Steve lui attrapa les bras et le serra dans ses bras. 

« Alors reprenons tout depuis le début, Tony, s'il te plaît. » puis, « j'ai fait une erreur, mais maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus, je te le promet. »

Tony ne l'écoutait plus. 

Il lui avait menti, comment pouvait-il le croire maintenant ? Steve saisit à nouveau son visage en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément. Plus tard, allongé sous les draps, sur le lit moelleux de Steve, Tony se laissa totalement aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Steve, qui allait et venait en lui avec délice, embrassait ses lèvres tout en murmurant combien il allait l'aimer maintenant, combien tout allait mieux se passer, comment le nouveau départ allait être savoureux. Tony se laissa submerger par un orgasme incroyable, et les bras de Steve l'amenèrent à se coller tout contre lui. Alors que le Captain le pensait endormi, Tony murmura de façon si inaudible les mots suivants,... :

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier, Steve. »

…,qui pourtant allait résonner pour toujours dans son esprit. 

…

A suivre.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Des jours, bientôt transformées en semaines, passèrent ainsi. Tous deux ignoraient s'il s'agissait d'une relation naissante ou alors d'un désespoir lui même désespérant. Steve semblait chercher toutes les solutions du monde pour le garder près de lui, bien qu'il fusse certain d'une chose, après tout ce temps : Tony ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jamais d'avoir détruit une équipe. Jamais de l'avoir abandonné. Jamais d'avoir choisi la lâcheté. Jamais de lui avoir menti. Jamais d'avoir agi ainsi. Et Steve ressentait progressivement cette vérité. en effet, ce fut le cas lors de leur ébats durant lesquels Tony prenait doucement le pas sur la domination et que, lorsqu'il prenait brutalement Steve, la colère prenant le pas sur l'amour, ce dernier sentait qu'il essayait consciemment de lui faire du mal. 

Ce qui était pire, parfois même troublant, était ce double jeu que l'homme menait. Une fois sorti de la chambre, Tony se transformait en un inconnu qui ne semblait plus le reconnaître, jouant une comédie singulière dans laquelle Steve n'était qu'un figurant -ce qui n'était certes pas le cas une fois qu'ils se retrouvaient et que, nus dans le lit, des halètements remplissaient l'habitacle qu'était la chambre. 

Il semblait même à Steve que le Tony qu'il connaissait disparaissait. L'homme brisé laissait place à une créature inconnue, dont la haine régissait chaque mouvement. Cette théorie fut une absolue certitude ce fameux soir où tout changea. Steve était couché sous Tony, l'homme allant et venant bien trop brusquement au goût de Steve, mais, malgré les petits cris qu'il poussait pour le lui faire comprendre, le génie n'avait pas changé d'allure ni ralenti la cadence. Ce fut lorsque Steve ne put plus supporter la chose qu'il ressentit le besoin de le lui préciser. 

Erreur. Grave, grave erreur. Tony accéléra, son regard rivé à celui de Steve tranchant et ses mains puissantes -bien que plus petites que celles de Steve- se visèrent au cou du Captain et serrèrent de toute leur force. L'étau qu'elles formaient provoqua une certaine panique chez l'autre homme et il dut se résoudre à repousser Tony. 

Bien trop violemment, cela dit. L'Iron Man se retrouva projeté au mur, un bruit de craquement écœurant retentit. Steve se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire et se redressa pour aider son amant à se relever mais...

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! NE ME TOUCHE PLUS ! PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Steve rétorqua, tentant par la même occasion de calmer « le jeu », et lorsque le blond lui expliqua que le coup était parti tout seul après l'étranglement, Tony fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et demanda : 

« L'étranglement ? »

Sa respiration était déjà moins haletante, irrégulière mais Tony était clairement à côté de la plaque. Un étranglement ? Quel étranglement ? 

« Je...Ce n'est pas toi que...C'était...Le...Bucky... »

Steve écarquilla les yeux. Nom de...Bordel de merde. Tony imaginait qu'il étranglait Bucky. Il voyait Bucky en lui. Cela expliquerait tellement de chose. Pourquoi toute cette haine naissante, pourquoi toutes ces tentatives étranges et brusques. Steve aida Tony à se relever, mais celui ci le repoussa violemment, à nouveau, trébucha et se retrouva à genoux : 

« Je. Je ne comprends pas. Que ? OU EST-IL ? ROGERS ! DIS MOI OU EST CET ESPECE D'ENFOIRE QUI A TUE MES PARENTS ! » hurla Tony, les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. 

Mais Steve n'eut le temps de rien faire de plus. Après avoir attrapé un pantalon et son maillot, Tony disparut. 

…

Les jours qui suivirent furent en réalité une véritable chasse à l'homme. Chasse n'était cependant pas un terme exact. Steve voulait certes retrouver Tony, mais pas lui faire du mal. Le blond savait que l'autre homme avait un problème, qu'il souffrait et que c'était justement pour cette raison que ces soudaines sautes d'humeurs le prenaient. Mais il fallait agir. Et vite. Tony était plutôt instable. Ce fut ainsi que Steve se retrouva au SHIELD, les priant de lui apporter une aide et des moyens suffisant pour retrouver Tony. Après leur avoir expliqué comment ils en étaient arrivés là, Steve apprit de la part de Fury une nouvelle grave : Tony était déjà venu au SHIELD, quelques jours plus tôt et avaient récolté un quinjet, notamment, ainsi que des informations concernant Barnes. 

Ce que Steve craignait à présent était l'intelligence de Tony. Il était ami avec T'Challa, et si Tony parvenait à remettre les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre. Ce qui voulait plus simplement dire : Retrouver Bucky. 

Fury autorisa Steve à utiliser les moyens nécessaires pour retrouver Tony mais la nouvelle arriva avant même que Steve n'eut eu le temps de bouger le petit doigt. T'Challa prévint Fury, notamment, que ses hommes avaient été attaqués par Iron Man et que ce dernier semblait animé par une rage sans fin. Ce qui conduisit à un accident...tout à fait évitable. 

« Je n'ai rien pu faire, » murmura T'Challa, en fixant le corps immobile de Tony, allongé sur une table d'acier doré. 

Steve était lui même venu au Wakanda en apprenant que Tony semait la terreur. Mais personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'ils l'avaient arrêté. 

« Il nous attaquait et j'ai tout fait pour empêcher ce drame et... »

Steve toucha l'épaule de Sa Majesté. « Ce n'est pas de vôtre faute. » déclara-t-il. 

Et c'était vrai. Terriblement vrai. C'était la sienne. Depuis le début, il aurait pu tout empêcher. Il ne suffisait que de parler et de prendre les bonnes décisions. Tout avait été de la faute de Steve. 

…

Steve se sentait mal d'être ici, dans la Tour Stark, entouré de tout ce qui faisait Tony Stark, lui qui n'était malheureusement plus. Que faire de tout cela ? Que faire, tout simplement ? 

Après plusieurs heures de rangement, Steve tomba sur un petit carnet noir dont les feuilles étaient froissées. 

Sur celles ci, il était noté d'une écriture tremblante : Steve, j'aimerais tellement...Te Revoir. 

…

The end.   
Te Revoir, by xNJx


End file.
